


When the Light Fades

by RukiaK1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU Alvarez Empire Arc, Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), Anal Sex, Consensual bondage, Control magic, Dark Magic, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon blood has aphrodisiac effects, Dragon Bonds, F/F, F/M, Fluid sex relationships, Group Sex, Harem, I don't know them yet, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Multi, Natsu has a harmen basically, One-Sided Love, Sex, Unhealthy Dependency, Zeref loves his brother too much, other pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was with Gildarts when he suddenly disappeared in the year following the war with Tartaros. He leaves his bag and Happy behind, with no trace of him to be found.Gildarts finally finds Lucy only to find out she hasn't seen him either. . .and with the threat of the Alvarez empire leaning over them, they need him. Yet, in their search they only uncover terrible truths."After all, he's my little brother."Tags will be updated by chapter, trigger warnings included as the story continues.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Harem, Natsu Dragneel/Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel/Mest Gryder | Doranbolt, Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe, Past Juvia Lockser/Gray Fullbuster, Past Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfillia
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	1. Darkness of the Soul I

**Author's Note:**

> Being honest, I've been sick so binge watching Fairy Tail happens. And when that happens I get story ideas. So, here we are. This one will probably have tags changed as I get deeper into it. But for now, I like it how it is as it does not spoil anything that is going to happen. Keep an eye out for changing tags and I will put trigger warnings in the chapters if something happens.

“You mean, Natsu’s missing?” A pit opens up in Lucy’s soul when she hears Gildarts tell her that. Happy is on his shoulder and they both nod a little.

“He disappeared one night when he was out with me in the forest.” Gildarts frowned, “left his things and Happy behind.” Happy droops, he looks miserable. “It took me a while to find you, but I had hoped he came here.”

“. . .no I haven’t seen him.” Lucy shook her head a little bit. “He never came here.” And that worried her even more. “We should go ask Wendy, maybe she knows.” It was her only thought. The other dragon slayer may have a better idea, “or even Sting and Rogue maybe?” She bit her lip. No, why would they know where he was? Why would he leave Happy behind? None of it made any sense. . .

“. . .even if they don’t know, we should contact the others. I don’t know why Natsu would have vanished but it puts a bad taste in my mouth.” Lucy whispers, biting her lip.

“Yeah, I agree.” Gildarts rubs the back of his head. “I was hoping he’d be here.” He mumbled, “but seeing that he isn’t. I guess we really need to worry.”

Lucy wasn’t sure what would happen next. But someone had to know something about Natsu.

_x-x-x-x_

They had most of the guild back together now, after Lucy had contacted a few of the other members. They hoped maybe it would bring Natsu back to them. She had wished he had been there when they found out about Avatar—wished she could have told Gray and Erza better news. Yet, she had to tell them Natsu was missing and Happy wasn’t with him.

It left a gap in the guild, a silence that none of them liked.

“Even after gathering all of us,” Gray started, his gaze fixed on his drink, “we haven’t managed to find any trace of him.”

“Yes, it does seem odd.” Erza crossed an arm over her chest. “The fact of the matter is, Natsu wouldn’t have left Happy behind or his things. But no dark guild has rumblings about his captured or anything of that nature. Which means that something else would have had to happen to him.”

“. . .” Happy looks down, “there was no trace of him when we woke up. Gildarts checked the surrounding area and found nothing.”

“. . .” Mest watches them all, putting a hand over his guild mark. He feels his nerves get worse the more he sits there. _But I can’t tell them._

“Mest, you alright?” Mira asked gently as she set a drink down in front of him. “You still seem nervous even though we now know what you were doing.”

“. . .yes. I’m just thinking.” He smiled weakly, taking a sip of the drink. He’d still have to tell Erza about the Master but. . . _I’m in too deep already._ So, he drowns the entire alcoholic beverage and stands up. “Erza, can I talk to you?”

She looks over at him and nods a little bit, “yes, alright.” She is agreeable as he walks off with her. He must show her their greatest secret, and tell her what he knows.

In a way, he feels sick. He knows its time for his medication, but he has to put it off for a little bit in order to do what he came here for.

 _. . .I can only hope that things. . .go in our favor._ But whose favor was that anymore?

_x-x-x-x_

They had traveled to the Alvarez Empire in order to find Makarov and bring him home. The empire was aware of them arriving, and well. From there things only got worse.

_x-x-x-x_

“. . .no, I never intended to not wage war.” Zeref turned to face Makarov then, “I will, no matter what I am told.” Then he sighs, “in fact I was going to announce it by sending your corpse back to Fairy Tail. However, I was convinced that was a terrible idea.”

Makarov lets out the breath that he has been holding, watching Zeref. _Someone convinced him not to kill me?_ He can’t imagine who it is, or why. But he can’t let his guard down either. “Then what do you intend?”

Zeref tilts his head a little before he smiles, “well. You should go home. I’ll allow Mest take you to the others.”

“. . .!” Makarov feels something in him sink when he hears Zeref use Mest’s name. But before he can say anything more, he is teleported somewhere else. There, he comes to realize Erza, Gray, Wendy and Lucy are waiting for him. And Happy. . . _My children._

“All of you. . .” He murmurs. “I’m so sorry. I failed you all.” He looks down, “they never intended to negotiate.”

“You’re okay, and that is all that matters to us.” Erza lets out a sigh of relief, and gets up. “We need to get moving, Mest how many times can you teleport all of us again?” Makarov glances back to see the other male, with his fairy tail mark proud on his skin.

 _But Zeref used your real name._ He thought.

“Only once, so we need to move fast so I can teleport us back to Sorano.” Mest winces, he looks tired and he is wounded. Makarov will have to wait to ask him. Right now, they must have indicted the wrath of the empire. _But all of this. . .something seems wrong._

_x-x-x-x_

Wendy is trying her hardest to heal Mest as they head back on Christina. They had direct contact with two members of the elite force of the Alvarez empire and they survived. But Mest has seen better days—and Wendy isn’t sure what to do.

“. . .Wendy. I have…some medication in the pack I had.” Mest winced, “I need a vial.” Wendy bites her lip and goes for the bag.

“Medication? You were sick and you did this? You know how stupid that is.” She whispered. _If only we would have known._

“It’s not something easy to cure. . .” Mest let out a slow breath, watching her open a vial. She smells it and winces.

“. . .we should have Porlyusica look at you when we get back.” But she brings the vial over and helps him lean his head up. He drinks it down but she feels sick. Something doesn’t seem right about this medication, it’s black with red tinges and…that smell. But she can’t tell him no and see if he dies because of her. So, she lets him take it, and waits to see what he does.

She can see his eyes; they seem to change colors for a second and she feels alarm spike in her. But she keeps her mouth shut and keeps checking his wounds. _He. . .he’s not coughing anymore._ What did he drink?

Wendy eventually stands up and heads back to the others, waiting for the airship to land.

“How is he?” Erza glances over from the loudness of the other guild members.

“Better, but he’s still very weak.” Wendy shook her head. “. . .He’s sick too. He did all of this while something is ailing him.”

“Sick?” Makarov lifts his head.

“Yes. He has medication vials but. . .I’m not sure about them.” She admitted. “He stopped coughing after he took one but it looks weird. And it smells weird.”

“. . .” Makarov frowns and now everyone has their attention on them.

“Wait, so he was able to do all of this while ill?” Erza crosses her arms. “Then he pushed himself too far.”

“Yes. But. . .” Wendy shuffles her feet. “Something just doesn’t sit right with me about it. Like I said the medication is odd.” Gajeel notices at the same time she does, and both turn their heads to the space where they were keeping Mest, closed off from the others since his body was weak.

“. . .his scent just disappeared.” Laxus lifts his head as well.

“It’s just gone.” Wendy doesn’t wait for Laxus to say anything else as she runs into the room, looking around. Mest is gone, but his bag, the vials of medication, and his shirt are all still present.

“He’s gone?” Erza is behind her, looking around. “Did he teleport?”

“He was still too weak to teleport.” Wendy shook her head, “and all of his things are here.” She feels her heart clench. Where was he?

“. . .” Makarov comes to stand with them, looking around the room. “Damn it.” He mumbled. “They must have taken him somehow. Wendy you said the medication was still here?”

“Yes.” She goes to his bag and pulls out the two vials that were left there. “These were the last two in his bag. . .” She can see one is labeled lunch and another is labeled dinner. He had a few empty ones labeled similarly in his bag. Two were empty that were labeled emergency.

_Mest. Where are you? Are you okay?_

“The ship isn’t under attack, but maybe they took him for a reason.” Erza is trying to think but Wendy can’t focus.

Inside of the bag is something else and she isn’t sure she wants to think of the implications.

Magic council letters. Some of them are addressed to the Alvarez empire. _What does this mean? Was Mest a messenger?_

“. . .I think the Magic Council may have been using Mest as a communicator.” Wendy murmurs, “but these letters never made it to the Alvarez empire.”

Makarov blinks and comes over, looking. “. . .no. I saw one of these letters. They would toss them out, without reading them often.” He replied. _Maybe that is why Zeref knew his name. But why did he not just end his life if Mest was a nuisance?_

_x-x-x-x_

“Oh! You’re home.” Zeref smiles as he turns around as the doors open. “Oh, you look terrible though, have you not been taking your medication, Mest?” The black-haired male looks weak as he walks into Zeref’s quarters. He is still covered in injuries and his clothing is torn up if he even has it on.

“It was…hard to take them around the others.” Mest takes the vial the dark wizard gives him. He opens it and drinks it down without a moment’s hesitation. Zeref watches him and smiles a little more.

“You did good, the least I can do is reward you with your medication. I think you should stay home for a little while. After all, you took quite the beating.”

“Yeah.” Mest wipes his mouth. “Do you need me to bring him his medication?” He tilted his head a little bit and Zeref hums, grabbing a few more vials.

“Yes, please do.” He hands them to Mest. “You should probably take another dose as well, if you skipped a few.”

“. ..yes sir.” Mest takes them, “you know they may come back from me. After all, this is still our little secret. They may think you kidnapped me.”

“I know.” Zeref sits down calmly, “but I’m not worried. After all, they don’t know our real secret, do they? They can take you back all you want, but you’ll always be brought back home.”

Zeref dismisses him with his hand then and watches the man leave. He leans on his hand, thinking calmly. _I promised I’d spare whomever he could bring to this Empire. So, I guess the next stage of our plan begins today. And soon, war will come._ He looks over and touches the book of _END_ gently. “Soon, my little brother.”

_x-x-x-x_

When Mest returns to the guild, he looks like he was beaten badly. Collapsing when he gets the doors open. Panic follows in the guild, running to his side. Makarov can’t believe his eyes, but he can only assume this means that Zeref kidnapped Mest once again. He had learned from Warrod that it had happened before, and Mest had come back sick. Soon after, they had gotten him medication to heal his ailments but he had never fully recovered. He still took the medication regularly to function normally, and to ease his symptoms.

Wendy is in a panic, trying to help him. But she stops and she looks at Makarov and Erza with wide eyes. “H-he’s dying.”

“Wendy those vials of medication, do you have them still? Warrod said he requires them at regular intervals in order to combat his sickness.” Makarov jumps down and Wendy nods. She gets one from Carla. Opening the vial and getting it to go down Mest’s throat. She sees his eyes change colors again and she doesn’t like it. But she knows he could die if she doesn’t help him once again.

Makarov comes to her side, calming her shaking hands with his own. “Mest, what happened?”

The mage looks at Makarov and he then clutches his head, letting out a shaky breath. “I-I have a message from Zeref.”

It was as Makarov feared, but nothing prepares him for the next words out of Mest’s mouth.

 _“War is coming, anyone who wishes to survive can join me at my home in the Alvarez empire. I have already obtained what I want, therefore, I have no need to take any prisoners. But I owe it to the person that means the most to me in the world to offer this. Join us, and you will survive. I promise. Oh, and one last thing, this one belongs to me.”_ Mest’s eyes are open only for a moment longer before he collapses.

Wendy is checking him again, healing the wounds she can. But there is dread in the guild. Those words promise the war in a different way—one that shows Zeref is there to kill the continent.

_x-x-x-x_

Mest is weak when Porlyusica looks him over that night. Only Wendy, Makarov, Gray, and Erza are in the room. But the look on her face tells him it is serious.

“It appears as if he has been inflicted with some kind of demon sickness.” She sighs, “I can do little for him other than give him a replica of the medication he has been taking. If it was procured by Warrod then we have to assume it is in his best interest.”

“Demon sickness,” Gray begins, “anyway my slaying powers can help?”

“No, I don’t think so.” She sighs a little bit. “He needs to rest, and not use his magic for a while. I assume it only makes the sickness worse. I’ll have to study it more to see if I can find a cure.” She murmured. _But, I’m not sure if he can last much longer._

“He’s dying.” Wendy confirms softly, “I know he is.”

“. . .yes. Eventually, the sickness will consume him unless we find a cure. I will keep watch over him for now and see what I can find. The rest of you should go home, but Gray can you stay for a little longer?”

The ice mage blinks but nods, “alright. Yeah.”

She then sends the rest of them off. Then calmly begins working quietly at the desk near Mest’s bed. Gray sits on the floor, frowning. He doesn’t speak but she knows he’s worried. “I will do all I can to figure out what is wrong with him.”

“I know.” Gray replies, and looks up, “I’m thinking about Natsu. He disappeared and we can’t find him.”

“. . .I know.” Porlyusica sighs. “I know nothing about his location, either. He just…vanished.” She flips a page in her book and frowns. Glancing at Mest as he lets out a terrible sound. She can tell he is having issues breathing.

“Oh, you poor thing.”

Gray stands up and Porlyusica moves to get in front of Mest. The window is open and there sits a long red-haired woman. Immediately, alarm follows and Gray gets into an attacking position. _She looks like Erza. . .!_

“Who the hell are you?” He asks, but she just smiles. Jumping down into the room, and stepping forward.

“I’m just here for him.” She answered, glancing over at Mest. Sighing a little, “he keeps pushing himself too far, our Lord will be worried if he keeps it up.”

“Your lord? Zeref?” Gray tenses. But she smiles then and shakes her head.

“Well, yes Zeref will be sad, but our Lord is another matter. Now, hand him over, or I will kill you.” The aura that overtakes her knocks Gray to his feet with ease. She walks by him, and opens a vial from god knows where. Bringing it to Mest’s lips and letting the liquid fall into his mouth and down his throat.

“Leave him alone.” Gray winces, trying to pull himself up but something has him stuck to the floor. Porlyusica’s eyes are wide.

“What are you giving him?” She asks, and the woman smiles.

“His medication of course.” She replied, smiling. “After all, without it he’ll die.”

“. . .that medication.” Gray feels his heart clench, “where does it come from?”

“Where does it come from?” She cleans off Mest’s face a little bit, “well, you don’t need to know that much.” She presses a finger to Mest’s forehead. “Wipe their memories, starting with my arrival.”

“. . .Yes, Irene. . .” And from there, Gray’s world goes black.

_x-x-x-x_

“What a troublesome task,” The woman calmly picks up the mages body and wipes the blood from his mouth. She opens a vial and makes him drink it, watching his body react to the medication within it. The marks on his body grow now that they are unconcealed.

He opens his eyes and gasps and she smiles. “Time to come home, you did so good.” She murmurs, glancing back at the unconscious dragon slayers. “Yes, time to come home.”

And the ice mage. . .well that is a bonus.


	2. The Darkness of a Soul II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings this chapter.  
> Nothing has gotten bad just yet. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! And if you can please tell me what you think!

The first thing Gajeel realizes is he is _not_ in his and Levy’s apartment, actually far from it. The room is white with speckles of black and gold. But he isn’t alone either. He can spot Rogue sitting in another bed in the room, knees to his chest. He seems anxious before sensing Gajeel and looking over.

“Gajeel. . .”

“Rogue what is going on?” Gajeel frowns, noticing he can’t see Lily either, or Frosch.

“. . .I don’t know. I woke up only a little while ago myself. I tried the door but it won’t open and my magic won’t work in here either.”

“. . .damn.” Gajeel tries to turn his arm into iron, but Rogue is right. His magic won’t work at all. “I don’t remember anything that happened other than that…. woman hitting me with something.”

“Yes, similarly I remember that as well.” Rogue nodded, “I remember her ambushing us outside of our guild. But I don’t remember anything else. . .we were going to look for Sting, but then she came.”

“Sting? He’s missing?” Gajeel doesn’t like the sound of it.

“Yes, suddenly about a month ago. He sent me a letter saying I was in charge while he was gone. But…he just didn’t come back.” Rogue looks down. “I don’t know what happened to him after that. We were going to try and find him, bring him home.”

“. . .Natsu’s missing too.” Gajeel replied, frowning, “he disappeared months ago, left Happy behind too.”

“Similarly, Lector was left behind too.” Rogue looked over, “you don’t think they’re related, do you?”

“. . .maybe. And maybe whoever took them, finally grabbed us too.” He tenses when there is a click at the door and it opens.

Gajeel feels sick almost immediately, “Mest?” He breathes, seeing the male there with two trays in his hand. He steps inside and someone closes the door. _But Mest’s eyes aren’t black._ He notes, tensing some as the other comes in further.

“Yes, Gajeel?” He asks, setting the trays down on a little table in the middle of the room. “You can ask me whatever you’d like.” He looks over at the other, but he doesn’t seem. . .right. Gajeel just can’t get over the feeling that something is wrong with him.

“Where are we?” Rogue asks, and Mest hums. Pouring some kind of liquid into cups for them both.

“The Alvarez empire, of course.” The way he says it almost makes Gajeel sick and he can see Rogue’s eyes grow wide.

“. . .why?” Gajeel says slowly then and Mest pauses. He tilts his head for a moment.

“Because the Emperor demanded it.” He says then, “you’re not prisoners but you need to understand your position here.”

“And why are you working for him?”

Gajeel watches Mest for a moment as he grabs the trays and gives one to each of them. “. . .because I’d be dead if it were not for his generosity.” He smiles at Gajeel. “Now both of you eat and drink. I’ll come back later.” He is close enough that Gajeel can get a good whiff of the smells around him. And one of them. _It has to be some kind of joke, right?_

“This drink smells weird.” Rogue seems hesitant and Mest walks over to him.

“Don’t worry, it’s just medication.” He replied, calmly. “Mixed with water of course. You can’t take the actual dose until you get used to it or you’ll get sick. After all, it’s very potent.”

“. . .medication? For what?” Rogue whispers, frowning.

“. . .those blackouts.” Mest tilts his head again and for some reason, it just really bothers Gajeel. But he comes to realize what Mest said and his stomach clenches. He had only told Lily about them, not even Levy. And Mest knows?

“. . .” Rogue bites his lip and without another thought he drinks down the entire beverage. Gajeel can see him almost gag before shuddering. Yet, a moment later he looks fine. He seemed desperate the moment Mest said it could stop his blackouts.

They were bad, Gajeel had almost hurt Levy when she was sleeping once. But he didn’t. He hadn’t. Yet, could he promise it wouldn’t happen again? He wasn’t sure.

“. . .this can stop them?” Gajeel smells it. He hates the smell but. . . _It’s not poison. And if I am right, he has Salamander’s scent on him. I have to play along._ So, he drinks it.

_x-x-x-x_

“Mest!” The excited voice is always something he is happy to hear. He keeps walking.

“I’m coming,” He states when he hears the other call out again to him. But the other male meets him half way, coming and wrapping his arms around him. A kiss is pressed to his neck and Mest isn’t complaining.

“My lord, you should be in bed.” The other’s eyes are bright and curious, holding onto Mest.

“I couldn’t rest, I was told there are others here now.” He replies, nuzzling against the older man without hesitation. “I couldn’t wait to see them.”

“Of course not,” Mest sighs, “lunch first. And your medicine.”

“And yours.” The other huffs out, taking Mest’s hand. “I wanted to try something in the city, can we go?”

“. . .alright. You have been good this week.” Mest agrees as he starts to walk down the long hallway. “I’m assuming you want to go to that noodle shop you were told about?”

“Yes, I do.” The hand holds his a little tighter. “And after, we can see them or I can hold you, right?”

“Yes. Whatever you’d like my Lord.” Mest feels his heart twinge. This relationship wasn’t supposed to exist, but it did. It was a need, but neither male minded it. And so long as his Lord was happy, Zeref wouldn’t say anything otherwise.

_x-x-x-x_

The realization was startling for all of them. All four of the remaining older dragon slayers had gone missing, suddenly the night before. Wendy had been sleeping with Erza in her bedroom and been undisturbed. But, Laxus, Rogue, Gajeel, and Cobra were gone as if they never existed. Mest’s body was gone as well, despite Porlyuscia having stated he had magic deficiency syndrome. She had been with him the night before too, but could not remember anything. She remembered going to bed after sending Gray home.

Instead, outside of the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth guild buildings were four large footprints. . .a dragon perhaps? But how did it sneak in and out with all of their members?

“. . .” Makarov swallows hard, realizing this may be the same reason Natsu vanished. Maybe why Sting was gone for a month. They had been alone mostly, and it could have been all this person or dragon needed

It is only later in that day, when Juvia comes to the guild worried because she can’t find Gray.

_x-x-x-x_

“I can’t believe you betrayed us.” Gray clenches his fists, seeing Mest come into his cell with a smile on his face and food in the tray he carried.

“Betrayed?” He repeats as he walks over. Sitting down in front of him and reaching to fix Gray’s bonds so he can eat. “I didn’t betray anyone. In fact, I wasn’t the one who did this.” He sighs. “But some people are so impatient.” He catches the fist that comes for his face. “Now come on, our Lord picked this meal out just for you. So, you should eat it.”

“. . .” Gray can see its cold soba noodles and. . .well he only told one person he liked that. He didn’t eat it often; it was a special meal. “. . .and how did this Lord of yours know what foods I’d eat?” He muttered.

Mest blinks, and its only now Gray realizes his eyes are black. _Those aren’t his eyes. Is someone controlling him?_ “Oh, because he knows you as well as I.” He answers, calmly. Sitting down in front of Gray. “Now drink and eat. You need to gain your strength back.”

“. . .I’m not going to, you already know I’ll refuse.”

“. . .if you eat, then I’ll answer your questions. One question per three bites.” Mest smiles calmly, and Gray swallows. He glances at the food.

“Not poisoned?” He asks, but he sees Mest’s horrified face.

“Of course not.” He replies, reaching and he touches Gray’s cheek. Gray feels how cold he is and he shudders, unable to help it. “ _He’d_ be upset if we did such a thing. Now that was a question so eat up.”

Gray hesitates but he starts to slowly ear. It tastes good, and damn does he feel betrayed by how hungry he is. Mest watches him, letting out a sigh.

“What do you want to know Gray?”

“. . .why are you here?”

“. . .I owe Zeref my life.” Mest looked at him calmly, sighing. “I was caught, when I came here with letters from the Council. A warning about starting a war. However,” He frowned a little bit. “Zeref decided to grant me a pass.” He said slowly. “And he had something else that made me say yes.”

“And you can’t tell me what that is?” Gray asked.

“. . .” Mest sighs a little bit. “No, not yet. I wish I could.” He admitted. “But the time for that is later.” He leans back on his hands then.

“Okay. . .so then, what is that medication you take?”

“Oh yes. About that.” Mest tilted his head some, “I don’t know. Zeref gives it to me, and it makes me feel better. When I was here, I was so sick I couldn’t move. But after he made that for me, I started to be able to move and use my magic again.” He watches Gray finish the bowl of food and smiles. He drinks the available beverage slowly.

“. . .so, it saved your life too.”

“Yes.” Mest confirmed. “But it helps others too. It has special properties.” He smiled a little bit. “You just drank some yourself.” Gray looks alarmed, putting down the empty cup.

“I-I did?”

“Yes. It’s okay Gray. Don’t be afraid.” He stands up, grabbing the empty tray. “Soon, my Lord will come to see you.”

“. . .” Gray tenses, looking at him. “I. . .why me?” He whispers then. “Why did you bring me here?”

“Well, truthfully I wasn’t the one who decided it. Miss Irene did, I could barely erase Porlyusica’s memories back at the guild. My body was too weak. So maybe she did it because I couldn’t erase yours.” He holds the tray. “I don’t know for sure.” He answered. “But I have to go now, Gray.” He glances outside of the cell bars. “Don’t even think about trying to escape. You’d get killed.” He leaves, closing the cell door and leaving Gray there alone with his thoughts.

The ice mage leans back a little, sighing. How did this happen? He wants to know more. He wants to know why Mest would be okay with all of this. _He betrayed Fairy Tail, but his eyes. Something just bothers me about them. Is Mest really in control of his own body?_ His eyes were turquoise when he came to see Erza at the guild. They had been, when he was Doranbolt. But now, they were a dark black. Almost empty, soulless.

Gray feels terror in his very soul. That medication Mest was taking. . .was it allowing Zeref to control him?

“He’s not being controlled.” Gray looked up quickly, seeing Zeref on the other side of the cell bars. He holds a book in his arms, and he smiles a little. False kindness. “But his soul has changed since he began taking that medication.”

“What the hell are you giving him? What the hell did I drink?” Gray hissed out, not caring if this was the dark wizard or not.

“. . .” Zeref smiled a little bit. “It doesn’t affect you as much, not with that slaying power of yours.” He answered, “it’s a special potion. Mixed with herbs and demon blood.” He replied.

 _Demon blood?_ Gray swallows, and Zeref sighs.

“You heard me. I’ve crafted it myself for those who wish to have it. It seems to have a positive affect on all sicknesses, even…dragon slayers.” The way he says it, it makes Gray feel sick all over again. He wants to make himself throw up, but he doesn’t even know where to begin. “Now, I will be leaving you.” Zeref said gently, “you are the one I am most worried about being here. But. . .I will allow you to stay.” He walked away then, not allowing Gray to say anything else.

Gray swallows hard, leaning back against the wall. _Does Mest know what is in it? Is that why his eyes are changing colors?_

_x-x-x-x_

Gray isn’t sure how much time has passed since someone has come to see him in his cell. There is nothing he can do but sit there, hoping something or someone saves him. Mest wasn’t the one to deliver his meals for a while. But Gray ate and drank whatever he could get. Even though he knew what was in the water, he had to stay alive long enough to get back to the others. Maybe to tell Mest. Maybe then he’d do something…he’d free him.

“You’re looking terrible.” Gray lifted his head, seeing Mest there. His eyes are soft, but this time. . .They’re turquoise.

“. . .Mest.”

Mest sighs and sits down, putting the tray down. “Here is dinner, Gray. Eat up.”

“. . .your eyes are normal.”

“Oh yes, they tend to change depending on how long I’ve been without my medication.”

“. . .” Gray feels sick, “it’s not medication Mest! It’s demons’ blood!” He looks at him, and he expects shock. But he sees Mest’s eyes soften.

Mest doesn’t speak, but he reaches and removes his shirt. There are markings, pitch black ones that are all over his chest and arms, appearing slowly. He swallows hard and then smiles weakly. “. . .” He looks down at himself and sighs. “Gray, it’s a little too late for that isn’t it?” He slowly hugs his arms, “I’m a little too far gone to worry about that.”

“. . .Mest.” Gray reaches, and Mest does let him touch his skin. He doesn’t flinch back, and instead puts a hand over Gray’s.

“We can’t win Gray. Zeref will destroy everything unless we obey him. After all, he brought back from the end of my life.” Mest is shaking a little bit, “and we can’t win against his best weapon. We’d never win. Which is why I will stay here, protecting the people who let me.”

“. . .what do you mean?” Gray feels Mest grasp his hand a little tighter.

“. . .” Mest shakes his head a little bit, “I.” He hesitated, “you’ll hate the truth Gray. But we were never going to win, we never had a chance. I knew that the moment I knew _who_ END was.”

“END?” Gray swallowed. _That’s who my dad told me to defeat. I promised him._

“. . .yes. But END isn’t a normal demon, Gray.” Mest looks down, “and there is no way you could kill him.”

“I promised my dad, I sure as hell could! That’s why we have to keep fighting Mest-“ Mest reaches and puts his other hand on Gray’s shoulder.

“You don’t understand.” The look in his eyes, that hollow fear. “Gray END is-“

“That’s enough.” Mest stops immediately and Gray is overwhelmed by the magic power from behind him.

_Zeref._

Mest turns, and he looks afraid for a moment, but Zeref’s eyes are soft.

“Mest, take your medication.” He orders, and hands it through the bars, “And breathe. After all, this is your home now, isn’t it?” He asks calmly.

“. . .yes sir.” Mest stands, and he takes the vial when he walks close enough.

“Mest-“

But, without hesitation, he consumes it. The marks on his body seem to grow and Gray clenches a fist. _Mest. No what are you doing? Why are you allowing this to happen to yourself?_

“Now,” Zeref is looking at Gray. “Mest is one of my soldiers now. Because he has a job, and he must attend to that job. After all, _my little brother_ needs to be taken care of.” 


	3. For Those Who Obey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one college final left to do, but I wanted to take a break to finish this chapter. Mostly because I've finished up three finals today and I am a little brain dead from it all. So I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> //Triggers//:   
> Addiction References in this chapter.   
> References to bondage/bondage. (Consensual bondage).

**_“He’s my soldier now.”_ **

Gray clenches his fists, trying to take in everything that had happened so far. _Shit. Shit!_ This was all, just too much to take in. _Demon blood. END…Zeref._ He grasped his head, even as the cool chain between his wrists touched his face from the action. _What now? Do we even stand a chance?_

He knows there is only one way to even have a chance, and it won’t happen if he is stuck here in this place for much longer. But he was far away from all of the others, there was no way for him to get back to them right now.

Not without Mest’s teleportation magic.

But is Mest even their ally anymore?

_x-x-x-x_

“You seem a bit stressed out.” Mest leaned into the hand that was gently stroking his hair. “Actually, you’ve been stressed for a few days now.”

“I know my Lord.” He murmured, “it’s been a lot. I… feel perhaps guilty keeping them all here.”

“They’re safe.” The other responded calmly then, and kissed his forehead. “They won’t be involved in the war to come.”

“. . .I know.” Mest shifted and pressed his face into the neck of his lover. In all sense, that was what they were after all. He wasn’t sure either had deep feeling’s attached, but they remained as such. A hand moves, trailing down his now exposed spine gently.

“Mest.” He hums out a little. “Why don’t I give you a good massage? I think you need it.”

“Only if you would like to, you don’t need to do something like that for me.” He enjoys the touch though. And reaches, stroking his cheek before kissing him. Without hesitation, he is kissed back and pinned back on the bed. _Ah…his eyes._ Dark black pools just like his. _Inhumane but. . ._ He closes his eyes as they kiss, slipping his tongue into the youngers mouth. _It’s okay. All of this._

_x-x-x-x_

Laxus hasn’t been cooperative, but it was to be expected. He is the grandson of Makarov, after all.

But the first time he sees Mest, he grabs him by the collar with rage in his eyes. He is still strong even without magic power, and Mest knows this. The use of his teleportation magic comes in handy, even if he loses his shirt in the process.

“Bastard! Betraying us!”

“Laxus, stop it.” Cobra looks up from his own bed, sighing a little. His magic is useless in this room, and to a degree it pisses him off. “Look at his body.” But he knows, deep down that something is wrong with this man. He can’t allow Laxus to kill him if they could gather information from the other.

“His body I don’t-“ Laxus stops though. His eyes trailing over the black markings that are all over Mest’s skin, and then his eyes. _That isn’t his eye color. And those markings. . ._ They trailed across his entire skin like a tattoo. In a way, it reminded him of the demon slayer tattoos on Gray.

Mest let out a slow breath. He is glad to have the wristband that allows his magic in these rooms. Otherwise, he may have ended up closer to dead. But, the way Laxus is now looking at him makes him just as nervous.

“. . .what did they do to you, Mest?” Laxus asks, stepping forward slowly. “And, where are we?”

_I see he didn’t even cooperate enough in the last few days to get that info. And with Cobra’s hearing sealed. . ._

Mest sighed a little bit, “can I have my shirt back first?” He replied. Laxus glanced at it before letting out a breath and handing it over. Mest slipped it back on, covering the marks. He could control it, to a degree but right now he didn’t want to deal with their stares. “Now, if you had just cooperated you would know everything you’ve wanted too.” He leans back against the wall, eyes on the door in case he has to run.

“Well, I’m not exactly fond of being kidnapped.” Laxus snapped. “But…something is wrong with you, so what the hell is going on?”

“. . .” Mest hummed a little then. “Well, this is the Alverez empire. Ruled by Zeref, of course.” Cobra sits up a little more, his body tensing.

“Why the hell are we here?”

Mest smiled a little bit, looking over at him for a moment. “Well, that was the will of Zeref, of course.” He replied. “This is his palace after all.”

“So, we can’t fight in the war? Mest you have to get us out of this place.” Laxus stepped closer. “We can’t stay here; everyone is in danger!”

“. . .you don’t understand, Laxus.” Mest shook his head. “This isn’t a war we can win. Zeref is offering you safety in this castle, away from the complete death he will bring. Anyone who surrenders can have this privilege if they choose.”

“I didn’t choose this!” Laxus snapped in response, “and why are you so calm about it! They’re going to kill everyone we care about!”

“. . .” Mest sighed, shaking his head. “Because, I am already apart of this empire. I am his soldier.”

“So, you gave up?” Laxus snarled, “or has Zeref put you under his control? Your eyes aren’t even the right color!” Cobra looks at Mest as well then, and he meets his eyes.

“. . .shit you’re right. And those marks, is it a curse or demon spell?” Cobra is standing now. His heart racing in his chest. He doesn’t know why, but all of this puts a bad taste in his mouth.

“. . .” Mest tilted his head a little, “No, I am in my right mind. However, I owe Zeref my life. I obey him of my own choice, to stay alive.”

“We haven’t even fought a war yet. We could still win damnit! So why have you just given up-“

“Because without the medication he makes me I will die within days.” Mest shook his head. “It is only because of that medication that I am still walking around. Besides, I have a job to complete here. My Lord needs me just as much.”

“. . .” Laxus clenches his fists tightly, he is shaking in anger. Cobra seems more reserved but he is just as tense. “Medication? Are you sure it’s not some kind of mind controlling drug?” He hissed.

“Well, it does have its affects.” Mest admitted. “Truthfully, it probably is corrupting my soul but what do I have to lose now? No one back home would accept me as I am now, just like you refuse to.”

It seems to hit Laxus like a train, and he looks up at him, tense. “. . .Mest.”

“You know I’m right, Laxus.” He responded, narrowing his eyes. “They would never forgive me. My soul belongs to Zeref. There is nothing you can do about that, and there is no way we can win the war.”

“You haven’t tried!” Laxus snapped then, “so you can’t say that!”

“He doesn’t need to; he knows it’s true…I know it’s true.” When Mest looks at the door, his heart is beating quick. But his Lord is there, his eyes soft and calm.

He sees Laxus pale, and Cobra doesn’t even seem to know what to do in that moment.

Mest slips by them both, wrapping his arm around the smaller male and kissing his forehead.

“. . .Natsu, is that you?” Laxus’ entire world has started to crumble, and this is just the beginning.

Especially when the pink haired male smiles, “it’s good to see you too, Laxus.”

_x-x-x-x_

_“I’m going to tell you the truth, Natsu. My name is Zeref Dragneel, I am your older brother. I love you; you know. . .”_

_x-x-x-x_

Natsu sips the tea in his hand, his eyes watching the blonde dragon slayer he had brought back to his room. He smiles a little, “what is wrong, Laxus?” He has the man with a chain around his neck, holding him to the wall with about three feet of moving space. “Don’t like that little chain? If you behaved and took your medication like you were supposed to then I wouldn’t need it.” He muses. Holding the vial up then with his free hand and shaking it a little. “If you could just take this for me, Laxus, then I would be happy to remove these chains in a little while.”

“Bastard.” Laxus hissed, biting down on his lip. “Why are you doing this Natsu? Everyone is so worried about you! And you’re here being Zeref’s pet?” He clenches a fist.

Natsu isn’t scared of him, everything is in the palm of his hands. “Zeref’s pet?” He laughs and gets up. Setting the tea cup down and coming closer to the larger male. “I think you’re really not getting it Laxus.” He poked his chest, a grin spreading across his face. “I’m not a pet. Well, I am a little bit of a demon, but that’s besides the point. The real point is that I am the one in charge here, I am the one in control of your life.” He opens the vial in his hand. “And I’m getting real tired of all of your complaining.”

It is sudden when Natsu grabs his face and pulls him down closer. The darkness in his eyes grows as blackness begins to take over the white parts of his eyes. The red pupils that replace the black ones come in next. “You like this look, Laxus? It’s what happens when I get pissed off. Now you’re going to drink what is in this vial, or so help me.” He hissed out. “You don’t really want to bargain the lives of the people you care about most with your pride, do you?”

Laxus swallows hard, his gaze dropping from the red and black eyes. “. . .what has he done to you? What did we do to cause you to act like this?”

For a minute, Natsu falters. But then he lifts his hand and presses the vial to Laxus’ mouth. “Drink.” The man is still defiant, but the longer they remain like that. . .the more his resolve begins to crumble. He hasn’t eaten or drank anything in days, he has to be feeling the effects of it. Natsu keeps a hold of his face, holding hard enough to leave marks.

When Laxus’ lips finally open, it’s the only thing Natsu needs to force the liquid down his throat. “…it’s going to be okay. You’re being good now. And for that, you can be rewarded.” He murmured. Letting go and instead stroking his cheek slowly and softly. Laxus has swallowed the liquid but he doesn’t look pleased. He looks defeated, forced. But ah, Natsu has the best idea possible.

He leans in and kisses the blonde.

One of his favorite past times has become sex, especially when he is in control of his demonic form like this.

And, he’ll reward Laxus for obeying him with the best time of his life.

_x-x-x-x_

“Do I want to know?” Mest took another bite out of the snack he was eating when he came back to the bedroom.

Natsu looks up with a hum, pressing off of the larger body that is in bed with him. “You already know~” He teased in response, reaching out for him. “Come here, Mest. You know you’re my favorite.” He replied.

“Well, I suppose that is reassuring.” Mest huffed but slowly made his way over to the pink haired male. “How did you get him in bed with you?”

Natsu blinked, and glanced at Laxus as he wrapped his arm around Mest. “Oh, I guess it may have been his reaction to the demon blood and to my form.” He reasoned. “But he fell into bed with me pretty easily. We need to get him some food, but first.” He pulled Mest closer. “Its time for your medication my beloved.”

Mest shuddered a little in response, but took the vial out of his pocket. “Are you going to feed it to me?”

“Of course.” Natsu took the vial and opened it with his teeth. Spitting the cork out and lifting it up. “Drink up.” He murmured. He always enjoyed watching Mest consume the contents of his medication. The way his eyes flashed to darkness and the marks all over his body made themselves known.

 _He’s mine, forever and always._ Natsu thought, pressing the vial to Mest’s lips and watching the contents disappear. After all, Mest’s _human_ body couldn’t live without this now. There was no way for him to get over the addiction he had obtained, because it would kill him. And you know, it wasn’t like Natsu wanted anything else. Eventually, Mest would become a hybrid demon. His body would change itself into the perfect vessel for such, and that was what Natsu wanted for all of them.

The shudder that followed Mest finishing his medication and the longing in his eyes.

Natsu would never get over it. He tossed the vial aside, not caring if it broke. And pulled Mest onto his lap, grasping the back of his head as he kissed him. Forcing his lips apart to take in the remnants of the medication and just thoroughly fuck his mouth with his tongue.

He enjoyed it.

The control he had over Mest and everyone else. And they were his precious comrades. The ones he would keep from the war, and the ones that would come to live forever by his side in the world Zeref created.

“Mmmm~” The sounds Mest made were addicted in themselves. The way the older man always gave into every whim he desired. It’s too soon that Mest pulls apart. Far before Natsu can give him a good taste.

“What is it?” He growled out, holding his head a little tighter.

“Laxus is awake.” Now that does make Natsu pause and he glances back at the blonde. Who is come over with confusion, sitting up slowly. Natsu did not remove the cuffs that bound his magic but they were still subject to a violent response from the man. He keeps Mest on his lap, watching the other carefully.

“…what the hell?” Laxus mutters, before he looks at the two of them.

“You’re awake.” Natsu smiled then, “welcome back from your post-sex nap.” That seems to ring right in Laxus’ ears as he looks at Natsu with wide eyes.

“Why the hell did I-“

“Oh, come on, you enjoyed it.” He purred out. “Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll let you join the two of us. I was just about to give Mest a good fucking.”

“Like hell-I can’t…what the hell?” Laxus reaches but Natsu catches his hand, grasping it tightly.

“We. Had. Sex.” Natsu clarified then, watching him. “I rewarded you for taking your medication.”

“Did you let him fuck you?” Mest asks, laying his head on Natsu’s shoulder as he watches Laxus. “You never let me get away with that.”

“Oh, do you want to? I mean I can allow that too.” Natsu blinked several times. “I guess you probably would have fun fucking my brains out too.”

“Wait.” Laxus speaks up. “One of you two needs to stop…talking about that and tell me what the hell is going on.”

Natsu sighs, rolling his eyes. “This is the topic of conversation. We fucked; you fell asleep after you used up your energy. Then Mest and I were making out before you woke up.” He explained, “and then you did wake up and we stopped. And now we are here. Now if you don’t want to have sex with the two of us, you can go back to your position chained against the wall until I’m ready to take you back to your room.”

“. . .you’re really only giving him the option to watch chained to a wall or get involved?” Mest asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Yes, I want to fuck you. And this whole thing is taking too long.” Natsu huffed. “But maybe he needs another dose to mellow out again.”

“As much as I don’t want to tell you this. We don’t have time for sex, my Lord. You have to meet with Zeref in a half hour and I am _not_ going to be the one to tell him we are late because you wanted to fuck me silly.”  
  
Natsu scowled then, “ugh. That’s right…” He muttered. “How annoying. Well, I guess you are going back against the wall.” He glanced at Laxus, “at least until I’m back. But…” Then a sly grin appeared on his lips. “Don’t worry I’ll leave you with something good!”

Because he also loved tormenting the ones he cared about.

_x-x-x-x_

“You know, I was about to have fun with Mest when you called me in.” Natsu sighed, sitting opposite of his older brother. He leaned on his hand.

“Yes, you seem to love having sex with him and others.” Zeref smiled a little. “Just remember they all need to be complacent to stay here.”

“I know.” Natsu smiled a little. “I finally broke Laxus and Mest got Cobra to drink his medication. So now we have no one left. Gajeel, Rogue, and Gray were already obeying so well. . .and well, Sting is allowed to wander the castle now. So, we are getting there like I promised.”

“Yes, I am glad. Now, I want to start my preparations soon. So, I want you to go visit Fullbuster. When you think he is ready you two will return to Fairy Tail with the proposed plan. Anyone who resists will have the chance to join our empire, but the nice hand is about to be removed.”

“…of course.” Natsu knew what he would have to do. “How long do you want to prepare for war?”

“Well.” Zeref paused. “I want you to have full control over your demon form. I’d like you to fight with us. _END_.”

_x-x-x-x_

Natsu was off the rails. That’s the only reasonable explanation Laxus has for all of this. He’s not even worried about the fact he is chained to a wall. In fact, his mind is a little clearer now that he was forced to drink whatever the hell that was. But that doesn’t mean he approves of any of Natsu or Mest’s current actions.

However, he also has little to no power right now. He doesn’t have his magic and his body is not responding kindly to a lack of food.

Even so, how did he find himself in this situation.

Swallowing hard, Laxus takes his eyes off of Mest. Natsu has left the other bound to the bed naked and gagged. By all means, it’s a lot for Laxus to take in. First off, how did these two fall into this kind of relationship? And god, when did Natsu learn to bind people up like that?

Mest has his hands tied to the headboard, and his legs are spread and tied to the respective post near them. His mouth bond with a red silk cloth. His entire body is exposed to Laxus, who cannot do anything but sit there and try not to stare.

He remembers Natsu’s parting words, “ _When I come back. I’m sure you’re going to want to fuck him open for me.”_ And fuck. With how hard he is just seeing the other man bound and gagged, maybe yes, he would like to do that.

He doesn’t remember the sex with Natsu. A lot of it is a blur of vicious snarling. Blackened out mostly from his mind. _Like those blackouts._

“Mmm~” He shudders involuntarily and looks back at Mest. The smug look on the black-haired males face. . .

 _Fuck._ What has he got himself into, and how?

“Well, this is…not the sight I expected to see.”

Laxus looks up, his body tensing when he sees… _Sting?_ “S-sting is that you?” But the blonde has black tips on his hair and he has a vacant look in his eyes.

“Laxus,” He acknowledges as he steps inside. “I was looking for Natsu but I see I found you chained to a wall and Mest bound and gagged.”

“…this doesn’t seem to even surprise you.”

“No, not really.” Sting hummed, walking over to Mest. He trailed a hand down his body with a grin. “After all, Mest is Natsu’s favorite.”

“And what the hell does that mean?” Laxus tensed a little. _Why is he just as crazy as those two?_

“Natsu is the reason we’re here, Laxus. He gave us a chance to survive the war and live with him.” He looks over, smiling. “But he has a special bond with Mest, they’ve spent just so much time together after all.” He hums a little louder, leaning down to kiss the male’s forehead. “It doesn’t really matter here, romantic partners. Once you’re approved you can do whatever you please as long as you take your medication. I’m sure I could even have my fun right now with either of you and in the end, he wouldn’t be that mad.”

“. . .you’re…insane like them.” Laxus hissed out. He lost himself for a moment, but…right now he wants to get the hell out of here.

“Insane?” Sting hesitated before walking over to Laxus. He hums, trailing a finger down his bare chest. “Maybe that’s the demon’s blood in me. But I’ve been here for a month now. I’ve learned to embrace this new style of life. Soon enough, you will too. So will Gajeel, Cobra. . .Rogue. . .and Gray too. We belong to Natsu. He is our _Lord._ ”

Something inside of Laxus shatters when Sting pulls out a vial and opens it. The man consumes about half right in front of him. Before licking his lips and pressing it to Laxus’ lips. “Go ahead, drink it up. There is no escape from here. And you need to learn that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some wild sex is planned for next chapter to make up the lack here. I didn't show the Natsu/Laxus scene for a reason. 
> 
> Also yes, Natsu is more or less willing to be with anyone that he pleases. And encourages the rest to do the same. I know Mest/Natsu is an odd pairing but it is part of this fluidity and dependency.


	4. An Ice Mage's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Here is a chapter that took me forever to write only because my lupus is really giving me hell. Also this chapter got out of my hands very quickly. Not as sexy as I wanted it (lol) but honestly I'm satisfied with where it is.
> 
> Also the s key on my keyboard is semi-broken so if words are missing an s here and there, I tried to find them but sometimes I just don't. 
> 
> Please let me know what you all think!
> 
> Triggers: Light Bondage.

“Well, I guess I have to speak with you before I can go have some fun.” Gray slowly lifted his head when he heard the voice spoke. His eyes focusing on the person who had come to see him. It wasn’t a random servant, Mest, or even Zeref. _But…so familiar._

Then, his eyes widened, taking in the form before him. “N-Natsu?” _He’s here? He is really here? Has he come to get me out?_ He was hoping, but he. . .also had a sinking feeling. The way Natsu’s eyes were darkened and the tips of his pink hair seemed to be black.

Natsu hummed, entering the cell. He glanced around, “I don’t know why he put you in here. I would have moved you if I had known.” He mentioned.

“Natsu. . .what…how did you?” Gray has so many questions right now. He doesn’t know why Natsu is here, but he knows something is wrong with him.

“Hmm?” Natsu stepped up closer then, watching Gray. “I’m just here to visit you Gray.” He answered.

“. . .so, you’re like Mest?” Gray whispered. _I knew it. It was too good to be true that he was here._

“Like Mest? Oh! Never mind I get it. Yes, I am a member of this empire.” Natsu kneeled down in front of him. Moving and snapping off the handcuff on Gray’s right hand. Before grasping it in his own.

“Why did you do that?” Gray could attack him, or at least get away. Even if his left hand was cuffed this was all he needed. He didn’t even think about the fact bare-handed Natsu had just broke the anti-magic handcuff.

“Oh?” Natsu intertwines their fingers. “Because I want to take you out of this cell. I can at least give you a better room than this. Besides I know you won’t hurt me.”

“. . .but this isn’t you, Natsu!” Gray grasped onto his hand though, desperately. Mest was a Fairy Tail member but his history with Natsu was just so strong. “Your eyes aren’t supposed to be so cold, and you’re supposed to be protecting our friends!”

“Gray. . .” He reaches his other hand to stroke his cheek. “Come on, you know that there is little we can do. Zeref will win this war.” He pressed their foreheads together. “But I want you by my side, like the others. I’m working hard to save the others too.” He pulls back fully, letting go of Gray’s hand.

Something changes in his demeanor. Gray can see the way his eyes change. The way his aura becomes dark. “Or alternatively I can chain you to my wall too.” He added then, “like Laxus since he’s being defiant.”

 _Chained…Laxus to a wall?_ It tells Gray that Natsu is…really too far gone. It also tells him he has to do something right now. He has to try anything and everything to get away to the others. He has to warn them, now.

“Don’t even try.” The darkness growing in Natsu’s eyes stops Gray from enacting his sudden plan. Natsu reaches, grasping Gray’s chin in a crushing hold. “Gray, you don’t want to make this mistake.” He warned. “Maybe it was a mistake to give you a low dose this entire time.” He muttered.

“Why are you doing this? You hate Zeref.” Gray whispered. “So, what is going on?” He wanted answers, and at the same time he was terrified. Something about the way Natsu’s eyes had begun to change again unsettled every part of him.

Natsu grinned, “you want to know?” Then he pulled back and pulled a vial out from his coat pocket. Opening it. “Time to drink up then Gray.”

“Like hell!” He winced when Natsu grasped his face again. Natsu hummed before consuming the vial…or at least it seemed so. Until he kissed Gray, forcing his lips open. The liquid came spilling into his mouth and his eyes went wide. Struggling against Natsu. He felt his right hand get grabbed by Natsu’s now free hand. Pinning it back against the wall and holding it there.

It was becoming apparent that he couldn’t keep this up. And in a regretful move, he swallowed the liquid that had forcefully entered his mouth. His body letting out a shudder. God this was worse tasting than the water he had been drinking.

And it wasn’t even over. Natsu seemed satisfied and pressed his tongue into Gray’s mouth. For a moment, Gray wasn’t sure if he should allow this. But the part of him that loved Natsu pushed the logical side into disarray. He found himself kissing back almost desperately. Pressing against any part of Natsu that he could.

It lasted for a while before Natsu pulled back, licking his lips. “How do you feel with a full dose?”

Honestly, Gray’s body was burning a little bit. He let out a slow breath. “It. . .I don’t know what this feeling is.”

Natsu frowned. “It’s okay.” He got up then, letting out a breath. “It’ll feel weird, it may overpower your body for a little while.” He admitted. “We’ve been giving you such a low dose but I can’t keep doing that.”

“. . .why?” Gray finally asked. “Why are you getting more desperate? You forced it down my throat.”

“. . .yes, I did.” Natsu admitted. “But I didn’t feel like forcing you to drink it like I did the other one. So, I found a better way.” He said simply. He stood then, and headed for the door. “And Gray.” He paused at the cell door. “You’re going to be graduating from this cold cell for being so good for me.” He said calmly, before reaching around the side to the wall. He didn’t fully exit, and one of Gray’s hands were still in chains.

There was no escape. And even if he got out of this cell he was sure it would only later spell his death. So he didn’t move. Allowing Natsu to grab something and come back over. He hummed, holding in his hands a large collar with anti-magic seals on it. Natsu leaned down, clipping it around Gray’s neck and putting the key in his pocket once it was locked. Before he undid the other anti-magic handcuff.

“Now you can come with me.” Natsu stood up, holding his hand out. “But you have to keep a hold of my hand, okay? After all I don’t want someone to attack you.”

“. . .” Gray hesitated before taking his hand. Allowing Natsu to help him up. He stayed close to the other as they exited the cell. “So, where are we going?” He whispered then.

“I’m going to bring you back to my bedroom for now, and then I’ll ask a soldier to find you a room to stay in.” Natsu intertwines their fingers. Gray lets him, his heart beating quick. There is no escape.

 _. . .he even has Laxus here. Of course, I can’t just escape but. Is there really nothing I can do?_ He feels helpless as he walks up the stairs to a long-decorated hallway. Glancing around some, Gray realizes he doesn’t even remotely know where he is right now. He’s only been in the cells down bellow. _Zeref could end my life in a second if I ran._ He sighs and Natsu grips his hand tighter.

“It’s okay, Gray.” He murmured. “It’s all going to be just fine here soon.”

“. . .yeah.” Gray whispers, glancing at him. Before swallowing hard as he felt a strong aura not far from them. Natsu doesn’t even flinch.

“Invel,” He greets the blue haired male that is approaching them. His posture is straight and he has his hands behind his back.

“Natsu,” He greets calmly then clears his throat, “or my Lord.” He clarifies.

“Don’t worry about calling me that,” Natsu smiled calmly in return. “Are you off to see my brother?”

“Yes, I have a meeting with him and some of the others.” He nodded, but glanced at Gray. “Is it smart to allow the prisoner so much freedom?”

“The collar is anti-magic.” Natsu assured. “Besides, it’s not like he could get very far if he chooses to run now is it?”

“. . .no, I suppose not.” Invel pushed his glasses up, “but do be careful. Zeref would be upset if you got hurt because you were too friendly with…old friends.” He says it pointedly. His eyes going to Gray as if he is mocking him in some way. “Now, I need to go. Have a good day Natsu. And do keep an eye on that big brute, he’s already punched several soldiers.”

“Don’t worry, he’s being dealt with.” Natsu smiled before he continued walking. Passing by the man and rubbing Gray’s hand.

“. . .” Gray swallowed, walking besides the pink haired male. “Brother?” He finally whispers. And Natsu glances at him.

“. . .we’ll worry about that later.” He replies. “This way, my room is only about 10 minutes this way.”

Gray frowned at that. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but something about all of this just really made him feel sick. _Fuck._

But he walked hand in hand with Natsu to the male’s bedroom. Natsu hummed, opening the door and Gray swallows hard. He can already see Laxus. He _is_ literally chained to the wall. His neck in one of the same collars but this one has a chain attached to it that is then hooked to the wall behind him.

The blonde-haired male looks over, and he sees Gray. He visibly relaxes but Gray is aware he’s not alone in the room.

“Oh! Sting there you are.” Natsu hummed out. Walking them in and closing the door. The blonde-haired dragon slayer is sitting on the bed in front of…a chained up and naked Mest? Now that is…something Gray didn’t expect to see. And moreover, Sting’s hair is tipped with black, which isn’t what he is expecting to see. Natsu however, walks him over to the blonde.

 _Why the hell is Mest chained down and naked?_ His body is trembling a little even.

“Mmm I’ve been playing with him; hope you don’t mind.” Sting reaches up and touches Natsu’s cheek. “I think his body is over sensitive now. So, it should be an amazing fuck.”

Natsu licks his lips. “He does look like he’s at his limit, begging for a cock in him.”

Gray isn’t sure when or where Natsu learned to be this vulgar. He looks at Mest, seeing that his face is completely flushed, and his nipples are swollen from abuse. In a way Gray wants to look the hell away but at the same time, something about that scene makes his cock twitch.

“I wonder who should fuck him.” Natsu reaches and trails his fingers down Mest’s body. “I can see just how hard Laxus is, and even you’re hard as a rock.” He breathed.

Mest’s body twitches under the touch and he moans around the gag in his mouth.

“I know baby, you want to be fucked so bad.” Natsu eventually lets go of Gray’s hand. And moves, untying the gag.

Mest pants. “P-please.” He whimpers. “S-someone fuck me~”

Gray bites down on his lip. He can’t bring himself to run, nor can he bring himself to look away. His heart is beating rapidly. _What kind of life is this?_

Natsu’s stroking Mest’s cheek before he kisses him. The black-haired male kisses back feverously. His hands shaking in their bonds. Gray can also see just how hard he is, and how his legs are trembling.

A hand touches his cheek and he flinches a little, looking at Sting. The Dragon Slayer has a grin on his face. “What? Do you want to be in that position?” He asked. “With Natsu domineering over you?” Gray swallows hard. He cannot confirm nor deny those words. Sting chuckles a little bit, and Gray yelps when he ends up on the others lap. Facing Sting, he has to shift to get comfortable. Yet, he knows he can’t get out of the tight hold. “Shall you get an up close and personal view then?” He asks.

Natsu glances over, pulling away from Mest’s lips. “Yes, let him watch~” He purred. Before getting up and going over to Laxus. “So, do you want to keep being chained to this wall with your cock this hard or do you want to fuck Mest open?” He asked, tilting his head.

Laxus lets out a slow breath. The blonde isn’t wearing any clothing either, and Gray can see how hard he is. He wondered how long he had been standing there watching Sting mess with Mest.

Mest whines a little. Pulling against his binds. “Shh I know. Soon.” Natsu coos at him to calm him down, before looking back to Laxus. “What is your answer?”

Gray knows if Laxus goes for it, he probably isn’t coming back from it. The blonde can’t help but groan when Natsu gives him a stroke. “I know you want to, Laxus. Give into your desires. We both know you’re a bit of a sadist so I’m sure seeing him like this is even better.”

Gray gets distracted when one of Sting’s hands go up the back of his shirt. He looks at the blonde and shudders a little. “What are you doing?”

“I’m getting bored waiting.” Sting mused. “I want some fun too.”

Gray shifted. “Sting stop it.” He hissed. This is far from what he wants to deal with right now. His heart begins to beat fast again.

“Oh, come on, you’re hard from looking at Mest. But I suppose perhaps all you want is Natsu’s dick inside of you. You should see how big it is~”

Gray bites down on his lip, “Sting.” This is. What the hell is happening to all of them? _It has to be the demon’s blood._ He knows it’s affecting something right in their very core. He isn’t sure what it is doing exactly, but he’s almost certain to get addicted to it too if he doesn’t get the hell out of here soon. Yet, there has not been a single thing he’s seen all day that indicates he can get out of here.

Gray hears Natsu sigh before he climbs onto the bed. “I guess he’ll just have to suffer against the wall for now.” He mused. Rubbing Mest’s hip. “Let me get undressed and I’ll give you what you want.” He promises. Only moving back enough so he can fully strip his body. Gray can see the black markings along Natsu’s body, much like the ones on Mest. _Sting also probably has them._ Natsu’s are more prominent along his skin. If he were to wear his normal outfit then it would be hard to hide them.

The other isn’t even ashamed to get fully stripped as he goes back closer to Mest. Gray is almost certain he wasn’t _that big_ before either.

Natsu grasps Mest’s hips in his hands. Without giving it a second thought, he thrusts entirely into Mest. The sound that comes from Mest’s lips goes right to Gray’s crotch and he covers his mouth. That took him by complete surprise.

But Mest’s face is twisted in ecstasy. He is biting at his lip and his entire face is flushed in pleasure.

“Mmm Sting you really opened him up and made him sensitive.” Natsu breathed. He hardly paused before he began to thrust into Mest at a punishing pace. His hands were leaving marks on Mest’s hips. Digging deep into the flesh.

“Of course. It was fun watching him squirm.” Sting purred. “And now look at that pretty face he’s making.”

“It is pretty isn’t it?” Natsu is in complete control as Mest pull against his bindings. Mest is trembling in pleasure, pressing his head back against the bed. Moans are the only things leaving his lips.

The entire picture is something else. Gray even forgets Sting is holding him on his lap. His eyes are focused on the way Natsu is destroying the man under him. Watching Natsu’s cock slide in and out of Mest and the way Mest’s body jerks in response. He can even hear the slick sounds coming from Mest’s ass.

 _Why the hell am I watching this?_ He only gets a second to think before groaning when Sting nips his neck. _Right, him._ Gray tears his eyes away and sees Sting grin up at him.

“You’re breathing heavier.” He murmured. “Does watching this get you all excited?” He asks. “Maybe next Natsu can tie you up and ravage you until you can’t think straight.” But Sting grabs him then. He pulls Gray off his lap and sets him next to him. “Why don’t you give Mest a kiss?”

“Come on Gray.” Natsu breathed, sweat forming on his brow. “You know you want in on this action.”

Gray can feel his heart in his chest, looking down at Mest. _If I do this what does it mean for me?_

“Gray don’t listen to them! Don’t fall for it!” He can hear Laxus, but for some reason he doesn’t listen. He leans himself over Mest and kisses him. The other males tongue pushes into his mouth in a fever. Gray isn’t expecting it, but he kisses back. He moves his tongue along Mest’s, curling them together. Mest groans in response, but after a moment his tongue is in every part of Gray’s mouth. And oh fuck, hearing Mest’s moans reverberate inside of his mouth. It’s killing him a little bit. He wants more than this.

 _No Gray you need to keep it together._ He tries to will himself but the longer the kiss goes on the more he can feel his own legs trembling.

“That’s it Gray. Let the demon blood take over your senses.” Natsu breathes. “You know…it has aphrodisiac effects. Your body is beginning to crave sex since I gave you that full dose. Now that you’ve kissed Mest your body is really reacting to it. It doesn’t always affect the person who drinks it if they stay out of sexual situations.”

That makes a lot of sense. Gray can now understand why his body feels the way it does. He pulls back from Mest’s lips, panting.

“Fucking hell.” He breathes.

“It’s nice isn’t it?” Sting rubs his hip. “You want it bad.”

“And he’ll get it.” Natsu grunts as he thrusts hard once more and Mest comes with a loud cry. It makes Gray shudder. He dares to look over and he can see Natsu pull out of Mest, cum covering his cock. “Sting untie Mest for me, make sure not too much damage has come to his wrists and ankles.”

“Of course. As you wish.” Sting gets up then to begin working on that. Gray can see the grin on Natsu’s face though.

“Gray, come here and suck me off. You want to, don’t you?” Natsu holds up his cock. Gray swallows, but he doesn’t disobey either. He moves over to Natsu. Kneeling in front of him on the floor.

“Gray! Knock it off! You know what’s causing you to be so horny, you just need to fight it.” Laxus hisses behind him.

“Now Laxus. Unlike you, Gray is being good.” Natsu curls his fingers in Gray’s hair. “Maybe he’ll be a little angrier like you when it wears off before the next dose. But he’s going to be a good boy right now. Now come on.” He encourages with a gentle touch.

Gray weighs his options. If he continues like this…he will fall into a deep hole. But perhaps if he allows that then he can get closer to everything here. He can find a way to free them all from this hell.

So, Gray gently takes Natsu’s cock into his hands and places his lips over the tip. He can’t recall giving anyone a blow job before. Much less a cock this big.

He licks the tip that is in his mouth, feeling Natsu’s hand hold his head tighter. He pulls back after getting a taste, licking up the shaft slowly. Collecting the cum that is still there in his mouth. The taste is amazing.

He can feel his heart beating even quicker the more he licks the cum off. The tightness in his pants is also growing. But he licks every single part of Natus’s cock before pulling back a little. He slowly puts the tip back into his mouth and then begins to take more in.

“You going to deep throat me?” Natsu breathes.

Gray continues to slowly take more into his mouth in response. His senses are on overdrove. The scent coming off of Natsu is driving him insane. He wants this cock inside of him, and he wants it now.

He almost gags when Natsu takes his head and pushes the cock further into his mouth and down his throat. Somehow, he manages not too but holy fuck is breathing hard now.

“Sorry Gray, just bear with this.” Natsu breathed, pulling out somewhat before thrusting his cock back down Gray’s throat. “It just feels so good. I promise you’ll get a better reward after this.”

Gray can’t help but whimper around the cock in his mouth. He keeps taking it, wanting to please Natsu. The breathy moans alone are worth it. The feeling of the large cock sliding down his throat is amazing. He’s getting spots in his vision, but at the same time it feels good for him too. Natsu’s thrusts become faster, before he groans and cums deep inside of Gray’s throat. He slowly pulls out with a single command, “make sure you swallow it all.”

Gray does, panting. “N-natsu.”

“Oh Gray, lets have some fun.” Natsu’s eyes flash red for a second. “I’m going to teach you to be the best at all of this if that’s what you want.”

Gray shudders in response. “Of course.” Is this even about escaping anymore?

_x-x-x-x_

“Sorano any luck?” Erza paces in the guild hall, chewing at her lip. Everything is going downhill quickly. The war is coming and they’re missing four important fighters from their guild. If the Alverez empire does have them, then they really are in trouble.

_“I can’t get into the castle, of course. However, I can confirm they’ve been keeping prisoners within their walls. They’re closely guarded and in rooms with no windows so I can’t get intel on who they are. I haven’t seen Mest either however. None of my intelligence has found anything useful either.”_

“I see. So, we cannot confirm anything.” Erza rubbed her face. Lucy bites at her lip, listening to them talk.

“Don’t they just want to kill everyone? Why would they take them?” She murmured. To her, it wasn’t adding up.

“It may be an experiment.” Porlyusica was tense as she walked in through the doors to the sullen guild. “I finally finished analyzing the ‘medicine’ that Mest was taking.”

Makarov stood up, “what is wrong with it?”

“It is made with herbs to heal aliments, but the main ingredient. . .” She frowns. “The main ingredient is demons’ blood.”

“. . .Demons’ blood?” Lucy found herself whispering, taking the time to take that in.

“So, this entire time, Mest has been consuming demons’ blood whether he knows that or not.” Makarov taps his cane. “Then it is likely that Mest has been under Zeref’s control. Perhaps he doesn’t even know it, but that spells danger for all of us. With all of the information he has between our guild and the magic council. . .”

“Yes, we’re now in a state of emergency, correct?” Erza looks at him, frowning. “We still have no proof the Alverez empire has them, but it is undeniable that Zeref has corrupted Mest to do his bidding.”

“Mmmm in the end, this shows Zeref is willing to go farther than we had expected. We need to contact the magic council immediately.”

_x-x-x-x_

Mest is exhausted, but he’ll never say no to his Lord. Natsu gives him everything he could ever dream of, so why would he refuse him?

But this situation is a little unconventional. “You think he’ll be okay?” Mest asks absentmindedly as he finishes tying Gray’s wrist to the bed. “I’m sure he’s a virgin.”

Natsu hums behind him, kissing his shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. He still has his first full dose running through his veins, he won’t get over it easily.” He moves then. Running his fingers slowly over Gray’s naked chest. They have the ice mage tied down to the bed now, much like Mest had been. He’s naked with both a gag in his mouth and a cloth over his eyes.

Mest can hear Gray groan when Natsu touches him. His body jolts against the bindings when Natsu flicks one of his nipples. “What made you decide to torment him like this?”

“The way he eyed you tied down on the bed just a while ago.” Natsu hums. He glances over and Mest follows his gaze to the wall. Laxus is sitting down now but his orange eyes are sealed over with anger. “And maybe just to anger him a little bit since he’s being so angry.”

“If you say so.” Mest wants to sleep. His body aches from all of the torment it went through. But he’ll remain awake to help Gray bathe after Natsu is done with him. He knows his Lord won’t break him tonight. He’ll just torment him so that the next time Gray is begging for his cock.

Natsu’s fingers drag along Gray’s chest over and over, occasionally stopping at his nipples. He pinches and pulls at them, gives them little flicks. Anything to make Gray’s body jerk or a sound to come from behind the cloth in his mouth. Otherwise, his fingers make patterns on Gray’s chest. Mest recognizes it as Natsu imagining what the marks on Gray’s body will come to look like.

 _Eventually, they’ll all begin to get them just like me. We’ll have to teach them to conceal the markings in public._ Mest thought, before leaning over Gray’s body. He glances at Natsu who nods in approval. Mest then drags his tongue slowly down Gray’s neck before biting down on his shoulder. Gray jolts under him and tries to pull at his arm to no avail. _It is fun getting new ones in._ Mest slowly lets go, licking his teeth. He broke the skin, leaving an open wound.

“I wonder, Gray.” Natsu begins to speak, leaning over and flicking his tongue over Gray’s nipple. A soft groan comes from behind the cloth. “If I were to ravage your body. . .could you ever go back? Well, I know the answer to that.” He leans to the other nipple and does the same. Before placing his mouth around it. He sucks and licks at Gray’s nipple just to see how he reacts. Hearing the groans lights up the other males’ eyes.

Mest knows that this will only end one way. He grabs lubricant and places it near Gray’s hip. That way there is a chance Natsu uses it.

Natsu’s assault on Gray’s chest is far from over, he’s switched back to the left nipple. The right one is swollen now and Mest actually reaches and tugs on it. He wouldn’t lie. He loved having this kind of control.

Natsu fully removes himself, but bites down on the flesh. Leaving marks all over the skin that scream _mine_ to anyone who sees it.

For a moment, Mest watches. He loves seeing the dark marks, but he has something else to worry about. He gets up, being careful for a moment. His ass and legs hurt. _Thanks Sting._ He huffs mentally as he walks over to Laxus. Kneeling in front of him. The man looks away, but Mest just smiles.

He’s stronger right now. He grabs Laxus’ chin in a punishing grip and presses his head against the wall. Laxus is surprised, and one arm comes up to grab Mest’s wrist. “Stop.” It’s a simple command but instantly, he sees Laxus’ hand fall to his side. “Now Laxus. Why don’t you just stop being so angry? You could be enjoying yourself like Gray is. . .”

“I’m not falling for that again.” Laxus hissed out. “I’m not going to be some puppet while everyone I care about is dying.”

“And what if…obeying saves more of their lives?” Mest tilted his head. “Hmm? Then what would you do?”

It seems to hit Laxus hard. “What the hell are you saying?” He hisses.

“Simple, the more people obey now. . .the more Zeref will let be saved.” Mest grips his chin a little tighter. “So maybe if you become a good boy, you can save the people you care about most.” It’s a suggestion to get Laxus to obey, but it is true. Zeref can’t see Laxus as a problem. They need to work out his kinks and Mest will do it if Natsu can’t. The pink haired male idolizes Laxus, so he’s giving him too much slack.

“Like…like hell.” Laxus is tormented though. As if knowing his actions could bring wrong upon the people that he cares about, makes him genuinely pause. Mest knew it would.

“Let me know when you’ve decided to listen, Laxus.” Mest lets go of him. “I’ll wait till tomorrow to hear something before we work on this another way.” He walks back over to Natsu and Gray. He can see Natsu has one finger inside of Gray but he’s frowning. “Something wrong?”

“This may take two sessions. His body wants it but he’s so tight.” Natsu muttered. “He’s not giving me much give.”

“Perhaps its his nerves.” Mest glances over to the head of the bed. “He may want to see you.”

“. . .perhaps. Maybe then I’ll just work on relaxing his muscles. And tomorrow I’ll have him begging for more.” He seems pleased by the alternative.

Mest just kisses the side of his head. “Then I’m taking my bath now since I won’t need to wash him. I hope when I’m done you are too.”

“Tired?” Natsu teases. “You deserve good sleep.” He says right after. “I can see how you’re limping.”

“Well, I appreciate it.” Mest smiles. “I’ll be back my Lord. Don’t play with him too hard.”

He leaves Natsu alone with Gray as he enters their connecting bathroom. Turning on the warm water for his bath. For a moment he spares himself a look in the mirror. His eyes are black fully now, he isn’t sure they’ll turn back. After he snapped out of it when he was with Gray, he had drank….a lot of the medication. _They even look a little red. Hmmm._ Mest studies the black lines on his face. Two curling up his cheeks and down either side of his neck.

He knows what he is becoming.

And he knows there is no going back now. His body has begun to change in ways that no one but Natsu understands.

You know what? He doesn’t hate it. Maybe he should after all the hell Tartarous put him through. Yet, he doesn’t.

He is happy to be loved and wanted. Here in this empire, he is.

_x-x-x-x_

“That is not the same medication we gave him.” Warrod looks nervous. “He had something completely different. We certainly were not feeding Mest demons’ blood.”

“Then how did he get it?” Levy chews at her lip. “How did this. . .” She holds up a vial full of what Warrod actually had made for Mest, “get switched with the demons blood?”

“I don’t know, but he was improving fine with that. He lay sick in bed for a long time but he was getting better. Until one day, he was standing again. It was a miracle.” Warrod murmurs. “Maybe that’s when he got the demons blood…but who gave it to him?”

“We don’t know. But we worry Zeref may have used Mest’s magic to get at our other members.” Erza sighs. “Which means right now, he’s an enemy until we can figure out how to help him.”

“Somehow.” Levy murmurs. “Who knows how long he’s been consuming demons’ blood, or what it has done to his body. What it could do to other people too.”

Warrod frowns. “This is indeed troublesome.” He agrees. “Mest knows more than the average person. He has dangerous info. I hate to say this, but we need to capture him before things get worse-“ The vial in Levy’s hand shatters and she winces as it cuts her.

“W-what. . .” Levy feels her heart begin to pound, looking around. Erza has a sword drawn and ready.

“Who’s there?!”

But no one answers.

Warrod checks Levy’s hand and bandages it, frowning deeply. “Someone doesn’t like that we are coming after him.” He murmurs. “Someone powerful.”

“Well, that just means we need to do it sooner.” Erza hisses. “We only have one choice. Going to the Alverez empire.”


	5. No Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a while. I started spring semester of my junior year of college (and was blindsided by my basic history course bombarding me with a paper every week and also a discussion board that takes five hours to complete minimum). I also have all my other classes and my job so It has been hard to sit and write. I got this chapter out though! 
> 
> Chapters may be slow but I am working on them when I have the time. 
> 
> It's actually terrible because I have so many ideas but not enough time. But I will try my hardest to get things out at a reasonable pace. Also next chapter will have more sex I promise.

_Sorano._ Cobra knows she’s outside the walls of the palace. She’s been investigating here for so long that he knows she is there. She’s trying to find them all, figure out what happened. He can only imagine the panic the others were in when he disappeared suddenly on them. _Without a trace too._

He sighs, leaning back a little bit. It’s quiet without Laxus in the room. He’s alone now, has been for two days. But hey, without Laxus around he can actually eat and drink something. The blonde had not allowed any food to touch either of their lips for days. Honestly, Cobra had been worried too. He couldn’t keep up not eating though, it was killing him. If he wanted to get back to the others then he would have to have enough energy to do so.

When the door opens, he looks up slowly. Mest is there with a tray of food, and a drink. He walks in and closes the door carefully. Cobra can see he looks tired, and he’s even limping a little bit.

“I brought your dinner.” Mest said gently, walking over and setting it down on the table. He kneels down a little in order to set the food down. And his eyes are still black, empty. Cobra watches him carefully, letting out a breath.

“Zeref’s demons took everything from you, why are you doing this?” Cobra asks, remembering how angry Mest had been back then. He had threatened to kill him for information on Tartarus, on Zeref’s demons. And yet now, he was here, working for the man.

“. . .he saved my life.” Mest says softly, before he looks up at Cobra. Slowly standing up and walking closer to him. “Beyond that, it gets complicated.” He admitted. “Either way, things can’t be changed now.” He relaxes a little.

“. . .they’ll come to save everyone.” Cobra murmured, “you know they will.”

“Yes, it seems Sorano is doing some snooping.” Mest muses, “but she doesn’t have any intel, not yet.”

“!” Cobra feels alarmed that he knows, but he can see Mest doesn’t seem worried. “What will you do to her?”

“Nothing.” Mest sits down next to Cobra. “I’m not worried about it, neither is Natsu. Even if she knows you’re all here it doesn’t change anything. They won’t win even if they break in.” He shifts and reaches, taking Cobra’s hand in his own. “Cobra, why are you trusting me so much?”

Cobra doesn’t know the answer, but he grips Mest’s hand tightly. His hand is warm, not as cold as Cobra is expecting. After everything, he recognizes perhaps…that Mest is right. He doesn’t know this man as one who would give up so easily. Yet, he has resigned to the life he is currently living.

“So.” Cobra let out a slow breath, “why are we here?” He didn’t get any answers, not with Laxus around.

“Well, the original plan wasn’t like this.” Mest makes a face of annoyance. “But Miss Irene decided to take things into her own hands. So, she brought all of you here. She thought it would save us some time, I guess. Maybe it has but I’m unsure of that. Either way, it saves you all from the war. From the destruction and the death that will befall Fiore.”

“What if we don’t want that?” Cobra grips Mest’s hand a little tighter, feeling his heart pound. He doesn’t want to lose everyone after he worked so hard to get them out in the first place.

Mest is quiet for a good moment, “I suppose you could try to escape and get to Sorano. But, honestly, I don’t think you’d get very far. There are plenty of guards here, and the 12.” He murmured. “You’d likely end up captured or dead before you’d get close to the doors.” He looks at Cobra. “So, don’t do it, it isn’t worth your life.”

“I can’t abandon them-!”

“And you can’t save them if you’re dead!” Mest responded, tensing a little bit. “Look, Cobra. If you all obey and do good, Zeref is more inclined to save more lives. If you choose to face them as one of our soldiers, you can offer them safety. Here, in this empire. Otherwise, that is it.”

“. . .” Cobra bites his lip. He can feel how sincere Mest is, and it kills him a little. “. . .okay. Then what do I have to do?”

He will do anything to protect them all.

_x-x-x-x_

Natsu runs his hand gently through Gray’s hair as the ice mage sleeps. He knows he is tired from all the stimulation he has been through the last two days. Honestly, he’s doing well. Natsu didn’t expect to get him like this for weeks. Perhaps he is manipulating Gray’s feelings to his advantage, but that is fine. He needs Gray to break, sooner rather than later.

Especially since Laxus is being stubborn. Natsu has gotten him to eat some, but not much. He still seems to be pulling back from Natsu and the others. Refusing to cooperate. If Natsu can force the contents of the vial down his throat, it elicits a response for a few hours before he regains himself.

Natsu knew he was strong willed, but it is beginning to test his patience. Especially when the one he was worried about the most was bending to his will so easily. He sighed and sat up a little bit, glancing around. He didn’t know where Mest wandered off to, but he knew he’d come back eventually.

Mest was so good, compared to everyone else. He never disobeyed him, or his brother. He was glad that Sting had come so far along, it would help all of the others. Gajeel and Rogue were pretty easy to convince. Natsu knew about the violent streaks of their blackouts.

He knew what caused them too. Irene had told him.

Their bodies had been healed by the dragons inside of them, yes. But the blackouts were a different kind of symptom. A dangerous one. The demon’s blood was a counter that balanced them once again. It was good for them, even if Laxus didn’t believe it.

“Fucking hell.” He hears Laxus whisper from where he is. He is still chained to the wall, Natsu hasn’t brought him back to his room.

Natsu looks over at him, seeing Laxus holding his head. He looks miserable, in pain. Natsu hates to see it.

He gets up then slowly, leaving Gray sleeping on the bed. He grabs a bottle of water from nearby and walks over to Laxus, kneeling down. “Come on, this is just water. Drink it.”

Laxus looks at him, hesitates, before taking the bottle. Natsu already took the top off, so he slowly sipped it. Natsu reached and ran his hand through Laxus’ hair. He leaned over and kissed his forehead gently. 

“It’s going to be okay; you just need to trust me.” He whispered.

“. . .” Laxus let out a slow breath. “Natsu, you know I can’t trust anything out of your mouth. You’ve…walked away from us all.”

Natsu sighed a little in response, “Well,” He paused. “I made a decision, yes, but I am helping you all. I can save everyone with this power. But you have to let me.” He murmured.

“Why? Why did you do this?” Laxus asked then slowly, finishing the water. He leaned back against the wall. “I just, can’t wrap my head around it.”

Natsu knows Laxus is smart, so this must really bother him. He shifted some and sat down slowly. “I. . .” He didn’t know how to explain what happened. What changed. “Laxus. What if I told you, that I’m not fully human?”

“You’re a dragon slayer, we already know that.” Laxus murmured, but Natsu can hear his voice getting softer.

Natsu was quiet, nodding for a moment. “I. I know that.” He glances at the bed. Seeing that Gray is still asleep, fully passed out. “. . .” Natsu looked at Laxus calmly, deciding he had nothing to lose. “I’m one of Zeref’s demons.” He whispered out, his world shattering as he told the blonde. “It’s all I can do to protect everyone, Laxus. I’m Zeref’s _little brother._ That’s why I can protect you all.”

Laxus’ eyes are wide, and he stares at Natsu. But then he reaches and puts a hand on Natsu’s cheek. “Fuck.” It hits Laxus like a train, Natsu knows this. The older man brings him in closer after a moment and holds him. Natsu feels his large arms pull him tight against his body.

“. . .I know. The only other person who knows is Mest. I made this choice Laxus, because what other choice existed? He _will_ destroy Fairy Tail. He _will_ kill everyone. The night I disappeared, I disappeared to protect Gildarts.”

The arms around him tighten, and Natsu knows everything is unraveling. Yet, that darkness inside of him. . .its never going to leave.

_x-x-x-x_

Mest knows what happened when he was gone. He enters the bedroom to see Laxus holding a sleeping Natsu, holding him tight. Those dull orange eyes that know the truth stare back at him. Gray is still asleep on the bed, sleeping hard.

“. . .so, he told you, didn’t he?” Mest tilted his head sadly, “the truth.”

“. . .Mest I think I could eat something, if that’s okay.”

“Yes, let me get you something.” Mest murmured. He knows Laxus’ resolve isn’t fully broken, but he also knows that the man understands their situation now. “I’ll bring back something nutritious, I know you need it.”

He doesn’t take long to get food for the other, and for everyone else. He brings it back to the room along with vials of medication. _Maybe he’ll take it._ Mest isn’t sure. But he comes into the room to find Gray with his eyes open. He looks tired, but he’s just laying there with a smile on his face.

Mest relaxes and goes to the low table in the room, putting the food down. He begins to organize it around the chairs so everyone can eat the right items. “Come on Gray, come eat.” He called before moving over to the wall. He carefully unchained Laxus, knowing the collar would still control him if something happened.

Then he kneeled down and shook Natsu a little, “come on Natsu, time for lunch.” He murmured.

The other perked up, opening his eyes a little bit. “Food?” He mumbled.

“Yes, come on.” He urged, watching Laxus slowly let go of the other. Mest smiled, picking Natsu up and carrying him to the chairs. Putting him in the right one and encouraging the others to join them.

Hesitantly, Laxus stood and came over after Gray did. Gray flopped in a chair and yawned some.

“What time is it?”

“Around 2pm.” Mest replied, calmly, making sure everyone got their correct trays. He moved and grabbed water from their storage. Giving one bottle to everyone. The vials remained in the middle of the table.

“Come on Mest, sit down you need to eat too.” Natsu yawned.

“I will.” Mest responded calmly, “but go ahead and start before me.” He replied. Moving to grab a brush. He’d eat when he was ready. For now, he calmly went about a routine of making them all a little more presentable.

He brushed Natsu’s hair first, making sure to remove the tangles. “If you didn’t sleep until 2pm and lay around I wouldn’t need to fix you up before meetings.”

“Mmmm. I was just so warm.” Natsu relaxes, taking a bite of food.

Mest sighs, but he doesn’t argue. Once he’s done with Natsu he does to Gray, calmly brushing his hair.

Gray makes a soft sound, “I can brush my own hair.” He argues and Mest huffs.

“Yes you say that but I know you will not.” Mest reasons, carefully brushing his hair. “Both of you will bathe tonight.” He added, “you need it.” He finishes with Gray and goes to Laxus. The blonde lets out a sound. He seems to enjoy the brush in his hair.

Mest honestly likes that sound, but he won’t go prying it out of the other. He’d lose that fight, he imagines. Once he finishes, he goes and puts the brush away, before coming over to sit down. He knows he needs to eat; his stomach is empty.

Everyone is eating, and that pleases him. Laxus taking bites of the protein rich food he brought him is even better.

The man can’t eat a lot after he refused to eat for days, but its okay. He’s beginning to eat now and that’ll help him.

“Mest.” Natsu speaks and the black-haired male glances at him. “Do I have meetings today?” He pouts and Mest rolls his eyes.

“Well, technically you’re supposed to go to that ice cream shop with Brandish, and I wouldn’t upset her.” He huffs, “and you were excited.”

He sees Natsu perk up, “oh! Right! Yes.” He grins, “I did want to do that. When is that?”

“Mmm after dinner tonight, so you have time.” He takes another bite of his own food. “Probably around 6 I would imagine,” He adds then. “She’ll be back around 5:00 from her job.”

“Right.” Natsu finishes his and places it back on the table. Picking up one of the vials. Without a pause, he consumes the contents. Laxus looks worried but he takes another bite of food.

Mest knows he won’t pick up the vial on his own, and Gray probably will not either. He picks up his own calmly. Placing it on his tray as he is still eating.

Honestly, at this point in Mest’s life, he just hopes things begin to go smoother. That he doesn’t have to fear the future that is coming soon.

_x-x-x-x_

Rogue is alone when Sting chooses to visit him. He isn’t sure where Natsu took Gajeel, but it didn’t matter. He opened the door carefully, and glanced inside. Rogue was on his bed, reading a book. Sting was sure Natsu had gotten it for him, so he wasn’t bored.

The other glanced up carefully, “Who is there?” He asked but then his eyes went wide. “S-sting?” He slowly stood up then, his eyes were wide. Was this really happening? Was he actually here?

“Hey Rogue.” Sting closed the door and smiled as he walked in, “it’s me.”

“You. . .you were okay?” He asked, but he could see that something was different. His eyes seemed darker and the ends of his hair were black. What did this mean? What had happened to his best friend?

“Ah yeah, I’m fine.” Sting reached and put a hand on Rogue’s cheek, looking him over. “I’m glad you’re doing alright too. I was worried about you.”

Rogue knows something is wrong with Sting, but. He just was so worried. He moved closer then and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “I wasn’t sure what happened to you, none of us were. You were here?”

“It’s a long story but yes, I was. I’ve been here for a month and more.” He murmured, “but I’m fine. I’ve been doing fine. It’s so freeing without all my responsibilities.” Sting responded, relaxing some.

“Sting, you worried us all. You disappeared!” Rogue frowned, pulling back slowly. “And…you’re okay with that?”

“Well, Rogue. Things aren’t…the same as they once were.” Sting grinned at him before leaning in and capturing Rogue’s lips with his own. He’d make Rogue one of them no matter what it cost him. It was his duty to make Rogue one of them, and he’d take it seriously.

He promised Natsu after all.

_x-x-x-x_

“You uh, really don’t care how much we see do you?” Gray asked slowly as he approached Mest. He was nervous without Natsu around, but he knew the other would come back. But he was also nervous because the amount of clothes Mest was wearing right now was _zero._ Did the man just walk around normally in this room like this?

“Huh?” Mest glanced up from the book in his hands. He seemed content tucked against Laxus’ large sleeping body. “Oh. No, not really. I rather just be naked when relaxing in here anyways, its easier that way.” He mused. “You don’t know how many clothes Natsu’s ripped off of me.” He mentioned. “I’m tired of losing them.”

“. . .reassuring.” Gray let out a breath. “And you’re just content like this?”

“Yes I am.” Mest looked at him mischievously. “Do you want a piece of me, Gray?”

Gray wasn’t sure how to answer in response, looking at Mest. “I-I don’t have a dignified answer for that.” He breathed, “you’re so unashamed.”

“You’ll get there too.” Mest closed his book and spread his legs. “I’ll let you have it you know. Anything you want to do to me.”

Well, that was… _one hell_ of an invitation.

Gray swallowed hard.

If he accepted, what did that say about him? But, the more he stared at Mest’s body, the more he wanted to accept. After a moment, Gray moved, climbing into Mest’s lap and kissing him.

What was happening to him?

**Author's Note:**

> Pairs are up for consideration, you can suggest anything you'd like to see and I'll see what I see fit. I'll pretty much write everything other than the couples I already know I am using.


End file.
